User blog:Turtle-kun/Dịch - Novel review - Rakuin no Monshou Tập 1
Đây là bài tớ dịch từ một review cho tập 1 Rakuin no Monshou. Hy vọng người đọc sẽ xem xét qua bộ truyện sau khi đọc xong. Bài viết chứa nhiều spoil (được đặt trong phần cảnh báo). Read it at your own risk. X X X Novel Review : Rakuin no Monsho vol 1 Nhiều người có lẽ chưa bao giờ nghe đến cái tên này, và từ những gì tôi tìm kiếm được thì nó cũng không phải là một light novel nổi tiếng ở Nhật Bản (thậm chí còn không lọt vào top 50 của Kono light novel ga Sugoi! 2011). Đây là lý do khiến tôi quyết định viết bài review này, bởi vì tôi nghĩ nó xứng đáng nhận được nhiều sự chú ý hơn sau khi đọc xong tập 1. Một số thông tin tổng quan về bộ truyện. Rakuin no Monshou là một light novel được viết bởi Tomonari Sugihara và do một họa sĩ có nghệ danh là 3 vẽ hình minh họa. Xuất bản lần đầu tiên vào tháng 5 năm 2008. Mặc dù không thể trở thành một hit lớn nhưng nó vẫn có được một lượng người hâm mộ đủ lớn để kéo dài bộ truyện đến tập thứ 8 *. Thực tế là 12 tập truyện chính và một tập phụ bản. (Bắt đầu phần cho biết trước nội dung tập 1) Bộ truyện lấy bối cảnh ở một đại lục huyền ảo nơi mà rồng có tồn tại và cả những công nghệ thám hiểm như phi thuyền. Đại lục bị chia cắt thành nhiều vùng lãnh thổ. Trong tập đầu tiên, câu chuyện tập trung vào đất nước nằm ở vị trí trung tâm là đế chế Mephius. Quốc gia này rơi vào tình trạng chiến tranh lâu dài với vương triều Garbera nằm bên cạnh. Sau một thời kỳ dài không ngừng xung đột, hai nhà thống trị hiện tại của hai bên quyết định xây dựng một hiệp ước hòa bình bằng lễ cưới giữa đệ tam công chúa của Garbera và thái tử của Mephius. Vấn đề xuất hiện khi công chúa Vileena là một cô gái có cá tính mạnh mẽ trong khi thái tử Gill Mephius lại là một kẻ vô dụng thích hưởng lạc. Hắn ta chế nhạo lễ cưới và cảm thấy phiền muộn khi phải làm người trong cuộc. Nhân vật chính, Orba, là một chàng trai nông dân bình thường sống trong một ngôi làng của đế chế Mephius nằm gần biên giới với vương quốc Garbera. Cha cậu đã qua đời, cậu ngưỡng mộ người anh trai của mình và sống cùng với mẹ. Orba luôn muốn được sống như các vị anh hùng vĩ đại mà cậu đọc được trong những cuốn sách người anh mang về. Đến một ngày, thảm họa ập xuống. Tình hình biên giới trở nên xấu đi khiên anh trai cậu bị ép buộc phải ra mặt trận và thất lạc. Chính vì vậy mà mẹ cậu gần như sụp đổ. Không chỉ vậy, khi quân địch tiến sâu vào hơn và dân làng quyết định di tản thì bà vẫn ở lại nhà do nghĩ rằng đứa con trai của mình sắp quay về. May mắn là Orba đã kịp thời cứu thoát bà với sự giúp đỡ của một chỉ huy thuộc phe đối địch, người vẫn còn danh dự và quyết định giết những thuộc cấp đang định cưỡng hiếp bà. Nhưng những điều tồi tệ vẫn chưa chấm dứt, ngay khi cậu vừa nghĩ rằng mọi người đã an toàn chạy thoát thì một tướng lĩnh của Mephius quyết định tàn sát dân làng để khiến hình ảnh quân Garbera trở nên tàn bạo. Cậu sống sót nhờ may mắn và đến được thành phố. Để tiếp tục sống, cậu trở thành lãnh đạo của một nhóm những đứa trẻ vô gia cư do chiến tranh và tiến hành trộm cắp. Trong một lần thực hiện một kế hoạch trộm cắp lớn, một nhóm khác bị đánh bại trước đó tố cáo nhóm của cậu cho lực lượng trị an trong thành phố. Ở Mephius, tội phạm bị bắt phải trở thành kiếm nô, hay còn được gọi là võ sĩ giác đấu, cho đến khi có thể mua được sự tự do cho bản thân. Sau khi bị bắt, Orba bị ép buộc phải mang một chiếc mặt nạ hổ mà không được cho biết lý do. Cuối cùng, nó được tiết lộ là do gương mặt cậu quá giống thái tử Gill Mephius. Quay lại với sự lo lắng của thái tử Gill về lễ cưới. Chỉ vài ngày trước khi kết hôn, cảm thấy thất vọng do bị cả gia đình chế giễu, Gill quyết định chạy vào thành phố mà không mang theo cận vệ. Ở đây, dưới ảnh hưởng của cơn giận và thuốc, hắn quyết định sử dụng quyền đêm tân hôn đối với con gái của một người lính trong lực lượng hoàng gia mà hắn ngẫu nhiên bắt gặp. Điều luật về đêm tân hôn quy định rằng, hoàng đế có thể dành một đêm với bất cứ cô gái nào trong đế chế vào đêm trước lễ cưới. Nó được tạo ra để khiến công dân phải trả một khoản phí lớn cho hoàng thất khi mà đế chế vẫn chưa phát triển lớn mạnh như bây giờ. Do hành động lăng nhục, người lính quyết định giết thái tử để giữ gìn hạnh phúc cho con gái. May mắn cho hắn ta là thay vì bị trừng phạt, hắn được yêu cầu giữ bí mật sự cố nếu còn muốn gia đình được sống. Chính vì vậy mà Orba được sử dụng như một vật thay thế trong lễ cưới trong khi vẫn còn mơ hồ. Cậu chỉ được cho biết rằng cậu phải đóng giả thái tử Gill vì có những kẻ đang lên kế hoạch ám sát người nhằm ngăn chặn lễ cưới và hòa bình. Orba quyết định nắm bắt cơ hội để thay đổi cuộc đời trong lúc bí mật tìm cách tận dụng vị trí mới để thu thập thông tin và báo thù vị tướng đã tàn sát ngôi làng của cậu. (Kết thúc phần cho biết trước nội dung tập 1) Về mặt cốt truyện, trong tập một, nó vẫn chưa đạt đến mức đỉnh cao do gần một nửa tập được sử dụng để kể lại câu chuyện về quá khứ của Orba cho đến trước khi cậu đóng giả làm thế thân của thái tử, nhưng nó vẫn cho thấy được tiềm năng của mình. Đối với cá nhân tôi, điểm đặc sắc trong câu chuyện là nhân vật chính, Orba, và nữ chính, công chúa Vileena. Orba không phải là kiểu anh hùng truyền thống. Cậu luôn nhắm đến sự báo thù, cho dù không có đủ quyền lực và không phải là người quá thông minh. Điều cậu xuất chúng nhất là lãnh đạo và cậu không dựa vào sức mạnh để chiến thắng trận đánh trừ khi đó là diều cần thiết. Không chỉ vậy, khác với các nhân vậy chính yếu đuối khác, Orba là một người kiên quyết, có mục tiêu rõ ràng và đặt cảm xúc cá nhân sang một bên thay vì ngu ngốc lao vào một cách thiếu suy nghĩ. Với những người không thích một nhân vật chính lý tưởng tuyệt đối (dù cá nhân tôi thì có), mục tiêu cá nhân của nhân vật chính ở đây không phải là những thứ ngọt ngào như giải cứu thế giới mà là báo thù những quý tộc chỉ biết hưởng lợi trong khi không ngừng bóc lột người dân và cậu sẵn sàng vấy bẩn đôi tay mình miễn là có thể đạt được mục đích. Nhược điểm của cốt truyện là, cũng giống như các bộ truyện huyễn ảo khác, tập đầu dành quá nhiều thời lượng để xây dựng bối cảnh và thông tin nhân vật. Nhưng dù vậy thì nó hứa hẹn là sẽ trở nên hấp dẫn hơn trong tương lai nếu như tác giả quyết định không giới thiệu lại quá nhiều để gợi lại trí nhớ người đọc. Bởi vì trong tập một thì phần giới thiệu khiến cho cốt truyện trở nên khá ngắn và làm tôi phải thốt lên “Chỉ có vậy?” sau khi đọc xong do tốc độ giải quyết vấn đề nhanh chóng của nó. Về cơ bản thì nhịp truyện không quá nhanh hay gấp gáp nhưng nó làm cho cách mà các vấn đề được giải quyết khá đơn giản. Tuy vẫn còn một vài hạt sạn nhưng tôi đặt rất nhiều hy vọng vào bộ truyện này và giới thiệu nó cho tất cả những người hâm mộ của thể loại huyễn ảo, chính trị, tình cảm do hệ thống các nhân vật, thế giới và các mối quan hệ chính trị thú vị. Trên đây là tất cả những gì tôi muốn nói. Hy vọng các bạn không cảm thấy khó chịu do văn phong của tôi và sẽ dành cho bộ truyện này một cơ hội. Cảm ơn đã theo dõi. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Reviews